As Long As You're Happy
by Something Simpler
Summary: A snowball effect on a snowy day. Klavier saves Ema from falling and figures something out. A light fic that ends in romance :


**A/N**: I have a new story! This is my first one-shot for these two. I got this idea while I was banging my head against a wall. I'm stuck on what is probably the most important chapter in my other Klema story, Sweet Like Chocolate, thus, this chapter was born! Snowy weather and Klema fluff ensues!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Apollo Justice or Phoenix Wright. Unless you mean the actual game cards. Because then yeh, I own a few of them :D

* * *

As Long As You're Happy

Another day, another criminal waiting to be prosecuted. Though today there would be no prosecuting, today he was actually at a scene, wanting to really know this case inside out. The scene was up two flights of stairs at an apartment complex and he almost didn't make it. For some reason the weather recently had felt unforgiving and had snowed for three days now. Snow and ice was everywhere and he felt that this murderer in particular, had chosen a spot secluded from heavy traffic just make the journey difficult for the law force that had to drive here.

Gavin sighed and straightened up, having grown tiresome of squatting for so long near the body. And that was it, that was when he saw her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her, two floors down through a window. He could always spot her easily. A small smile played across his lips which he let go of quickly and watched the scene beneath him.

Detective Skye was rushing towards the building, clad in her usual clothing. Though something looked wrong about her, her cheeks too pink, her hands too white. He watched some more and felt frustrated that he couldn't put his finger on it, something was different with Ema and he couldn't tell. He could always tell.

She was walking too fast for the weather they were having, and from his vantage point, Gavin could tell that with the direction and speed Gumshoe was walking in, a collision was very likely to ensue.

"Watch it, pal!" He heard the detective yell as he grabbed hold of his female co-worker. He held onto her until they both found their footing again, his bulkiness and strength being just as much a virtue as her light frame was.

She spoke back quietly so Gavin couldn't hear what she said, but she didn't look angry. Another thing about Ema Skye that perplexed him that morning.

He nodded to the other agents and forensic investigators in the room and left the scene. Taking the stairs two at a time he descended the stairs with less grace than one would normally witness of him. He marched towards the front door and yanked it open just in time to witness the beginning of the snowball effect that inevitably led to the best day of his life thus far.

Ema Skye was stumbling right in front of him, and before he even realised he had done it, he had been brought to his knees whilst holding the feisty detective in his arms. She was mumbling about ice and her eyes were scrunched tight.

"Tell me Fraulein; in what circumstances would closing your eyes achieve anything while falling over?"

She opened her eyes and looked directly into his, mere millimetres apart. "It's a natural reaction, basic biology. Stupid fop." She said while yanking herself up.

"Ahh, just like my natural reaction was to catch you when you were falling?"

"Exactly."

Gavin grinned and leaned down at her, "I'm beginning to see a bit of a pattern here, mein Liebling."

"Well of course there's a pattern to it, it's a natural reaction that happens to ever- oh. Gavin!"

"Calm down Detektiv," He said with a smile, "I was merely trying to lighten the mood."

"Oh, I'm sure you were. Do those lines work on all the girls you try and woo?"

"I go for _women_, Fraulein, and," he muttered, leaning closer to her, "If you don't like it, why are you still holding onto my arm?"

She looked down at his arm and yanked her hand away immediately. "I was holding onto your jacket. Not your arm. I was merely using it as a balancing tool."

"Well, what do you expect when wearing such ridiculous shoes in weather like this?"

"For your information, not that I should have to explain myself to you, I didn't make it home last night, so I had no opportunity to change into more suitable footwear!"

"Oh." He understood now. He understood with perfect clarity what it was about her appearance that bothered him so much today. Her hair was messily done up, her neck tie was looser than she usually allowed it and her lab coat was creased. Of _course_ she hadn't been home last night. How could he have been so blind, so stupid?

"Oh?" She asked him, shocked at his limited response, which was usually filled with humour or sarcasm or both.

"Oh."

He took another look at her. No make-up. She never wore make-up. Hers was a beauty that make-up would diminish, not accentuate. Since there was no make-up he couldn't comment in its situation. Her neck tie was loose, indicating that she had put it on in a hurry this morning. Her Lab coat was usually in perfect condition, not a single crease mark would be in sight. And yet here she was, rumpled and tired looking, even. His heart sank lower. Wherever she had been last night she hadn't slept much, clearly.

"Yes, see what you can find in there Detective Skye, then come and see me with your findings. I trust you more than half the people in there."

"You trust me more than only _half_ the people in there?" She asked to his now retreating figure.

"Sometimes."

...

His office had never been messier. Even when he first had his belongings moved in here, it had never been in this much disarray. Files were open everywhere, books lay in piles on the floor, guitars had been picked up and not returned to their stands after he had idly played a few notes on each that he passed. Eventually he turned his sound system on. He had not let his emotions run wild to loud music in a long time. He had been scared to. First his brother and now this? He didn't want to face losing another person from his life.

He heard a loud banging on his door, louder than his music, which meant that it could only be one person. The one person he most wanted to see and most wanted to hide from. He opened the door.

"Yes?

"I- whoa what happened to your office?" Ema asked, wide eyed and walking in without invitation.

"I did." He mumbled, whether she heard or not was inconsequential.

She went and sat down in front of his desk, evidently having a lot to tell him about the case. He hovered behind, willing his brain to stop being petty, and that he had no right to feel this disconnected from anything because of a women he had no claim to even being 'friends' with.

He sat down behind his desk and leant back, willing himself to listen to Skye's details about the scene but finding it impossible. What had she been doing last night? Where had she been?

"Mr Gavin? ...Gavin. Gavin are you listening to me?"

"Where were you last night?" He suddenly asked her, avoiding her question all together.

"What, I don't see how that has anything to do with you."

"Where were you?" He asked again, calmer this time but more serious than she had ever heard.

"I was here! All night. Where were _you_ all night? _You_ were supposed to help me with your old case files!"

"You were- you were working? All night? In your office?"

"Yes. All night. I even came by here once but you weren't here all night in _your_ office."

"Alas, I think I heard footsteps close to three in the morning by my office, I presume it was you? My music wasn't on at all so I assume that you believed I had left? But, oh mein Favorit Detektiv, meine Lieblings- Fraulein, wie Konnte ich jemmals daran gedacht, so zu unrecht auf Sie? How indeed?"He said with a grin.

"How indeed what?"

"It was a rhetorical question, Fraulein."

"No, you said that in German. What did you say?"

"Oh. I err-"

"Out with it."

"I asked myself how I could ever have thought so wrongly of you...after saying you were my favourite detective." He said, bracing himself for the onslaught on either her laughter, her scepticism, or her snackoos.

"...Oh."

Gavin hadn't realised that he'd got up and walked around his desk, he hadn't noticed that she'd stood up as well.

"Just to verify then," He said while walking closer, a distance she had apparently not noticed either. "You were working the whole night. You weren't somewhere else, with someone else?"

"What? No! Of course not! I was sat in my office doing your work thinking that _you_ were off with someone else, somewhere else."

There were a few things that that Gavin hadn't realised he'd been doing that day. But he wished he recalled the action of leaning in to kiss her the most. The surprise in her eyes, the parting of her lips as she prepared to kiss him back, because yes, she was kissing him back.

It was a special kiss. A kiss he'd never really had before and he hoped she hadn't either. It was a light kiss. Their lips were barely touching and they hadn't moved at all. He was still leaning his hip against his desk and her arms were still crossed over her chest. All they did was lean in and let their lips meet. And yet it was the most powerful kiss he had ever felt.

Ema opened her eyes first, therefore she pulled away first, naturally. Before she could shout or threaten him he jumped in first.

"I know the impression of me you have and the personality you presume I have but there is honestly nothing more on this planet I would like than to be able to kiss you again right now. How much pain am I going to feel from your snackoos?" he asked her, slightly breathless.

"Don't worry, I always have a back up bag in my locker, just in case."

"Oh." He said while smiling and leaning down to kiss her again. "Solange youre glucklich."

"What?" She mumbled into his lips.

"As long as you're happy."

* * *

I hoped anyone who is reading this liked it :D

Reviews are an excellent way to let me know!

Peace!

Steph.107.


End file.
